Gamkar-Sadstuck-Safe and sound
by Deidarafan32
Summary: Karkat gets really sick, dies, sings, gamzee is devastated and follows the song.


Sadstuck-Safe and Sound-Gamkar

A story for my Gam (GaMzEeMaKaRAMiRaClE)

((Started feb. 26, 11:00PM, Ended Feb. 27 12:48AM))

((The song is: Safe and Sound by: Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars))

((Home stuck belongs to: Andrew Hussie))

Even with tears running down his face on his death bed, he smiled, staring into your eyes he sings the song he found fit you best when you were young…one that made you cry when you heard it, even if he found it, just for you in times like this.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light…" _He touched your face lightly, wiping away a stray tear that fell from your eye.

You just gripped his hand lightly and kissed the back of it. "Please…don't leave me…you can't…" You feel your throat tighten and your heart clench when the sad smile appeared on his face.

"_I remember you said, 'don't leave me here alone'…but all that's…" _he coughed and took a breath. "_but all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight._" He took your hand and brought it to his face, smiling lightly as his eyes closed and a red tinted tear fell from his left eye.

You choke on a sob and caress his cheek in your hand. "Please…s-stop, don't do this to me…"

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down…" _ he kissed your fingers lightly, his eyes opening with less light than before. "_You'll be alright, no one can…hurt you now." _He held back a sob of his own and leaned into your touch again. _"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…"_

You knew it was time, his breath shuddered and you kissed him lightly. "You'll be alright…wait for me…" You let your tears mix with his, resting your forehead against his as he became colder.

"Promise…" he breathed out, his body going limp, his skin colder than ice. You let out a strangled sob and hold his lifeless body close, not noticing or even caring when Kanaya, Sollux, and Tavros stormed in when a buzz started coming off his heart monitor on his wrist.

Tavros went to get you, Sollux shaking his head in disbelief, trying to get you to talk to him but your sobs were too great and Kanaya taking the monitor off your matesprit's wrist. You babbled on about the promise to Tavros, your tears smudging the make-up you wore. He tried his best to shoosh you, Sollux behind you, telling you that everything was okay, and that you should sit down for a bit. The only thing you wanted right now though, was Him.

You attended his funeral, human boy, John said it would be best if you did, to say goodbye. You didn't say anything though, you only mumbled the word 'promise' under your breath once and a while, holding his hand for the last time as his body was placed in what looked like a bed; it was red, like his blood, like the outer ring of his eyes, like the color he liked to use in the draw it game, just like the tears that ran down his face the night of his death. There was a purple pillow under his head, a red and dark purple heart stitched into it you did yourself, just to remind him that you were still his matesprit, no matter what.

You cried for weeks without him, your mind was even hazier than when you were on sopor. Then one day, nothing. You couldn't think, you couldn't move, no emotion showed on your face, your thoughts just over powered you. You think that maybe, he moved on, he isn't waiting anymore, he's with someone else, you just can't bring yourself to notice anymore, you just go on as nothing but a shell of what you once were, just with.

"G-Gam, please, you need, you uhm, you need to eat…" Tavros has been here, trying to get your sorry ass to eat, he is very sad that you haven't eaten very much since your matesprit's death.

"I don't need anything." You used that excuse so many times, it frustrated yourself the more you heard it cross your lips.

You noticed his courage has been being boosted a lot since he and Vriska started dating, maybe something good came out of that ridicules ship. "What would he say if he knew you weren't eating!" that one was new, and it stung, you felt tears prickle at your eyes, but you held them back.

"Who cares now, he's gone." His eyes widened in shock, trying his hardest to stammer out Kanaya's name. "He's gone, I can't to motherfuck about it, so shut the motherfuck up and leave me alone!" You growled standing and quickly storming out to your room. You choked on a light sob, pulling out the new drug called a cigarette, introduced to you in a dream bubble by none other that, Cronus Ampora.

You lit it, lighting a candle on your bed side desk that smelled of vanilla and cherries. You took a deep drag of the 'death stick', as John referred to them as and sat on yours and _his_ bed, petting the mattress beneath you lightly. "If only I could believe you still flush for me…" you breathed out a sigh, smoke filling your small block.

When you finished with the stupid cig, you put it out on the bedside table, sighing to yourself. You lie down and curl up with a body pillow, trying to forget past events, you fall asleep.

"Gam…" Your name is being called; worry dripping from the voice it came from. You're not fully awake; you open your eyes slightly to see nothing but bright red, at first you thought of Karkat, and Kankri's sweat shirt, then you notice how hot it was…"Gamzee!" it was Tavros again; you open your eyes to flames, everywhere.

You hear a voice in the back of your head. "_Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire." _It was his voice in the back of your head... "_The war outside our door keeps raging on." _You choke on a smoke cloud, just staring as the flames became intense, Tavros franticly trying to get you to get up and move.

"_Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone…"_ You lie back down and allow yourself to be engulfed by the flames, the smoke killing you more than the fire itself. _"Gone…" _

You smile lightly to yourself, nothing is better than this; you'd be able to go back to him, to hug him, nothing as good as the lyrics you once knew play in your head. _"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down you'll be alright, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…"_

You wake soon enough, this time, it looked peaceful, like the land of light and rain appeared at your hive, a large ocean stretching in front of you, the only difference, was the way someone was glaring at you. You stretch and yawn, staring down at the shorter figure. You smile lazily and hug him, your voice faltering even in your hazy state. "I missed you so much Karkat…"

"So I've noticed Gamzee…" He hugged you back though, kissing your cheek lightly, your make-up no longer on your face. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Cause brother, I love you, and I wanna see everything with you, to be with you till the end of time." You smile lightly down at him and he tightens his grip around your neck.

"Dumbass, you should have woken up…" You pick him up and sit down, pulling him into your lap and holding him close.

"Not a chance motherfucker, I had a choice; to see you, or to be force fed again. I chose you." You pull out a small ring, putting it on Karkat's finger.

He looked at it, the stone was ruby (cherry) red with hearts surrounding it; he blinked and looked up at you. "What's this?" he asked, looking back at his hand.

"A ring, it is said to human's that when rings are givin to one another, it means 'to be together forever' which is the motherfucking reason why it's a circle, cause it has no end." You bring Karkat's face to look at yours, you kiss his lips softly.

He kissed back, wrapping his arms around your neck. Soon he pulled away, resting his head on your shoulder. "I told you I'd wait for you."

You laughed lightly. "Yeah, you promised you would. Never have I seen you break a promise." You ran your fingers though his hair, smiling lightly as the sun started to come up.

_"Just close your eyes, you'll be all right, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

_ "I'd stay up with you all night, if I'd known how to save a life." _ He nuzzles into you.

"Sing something happy."

"_I belong with you, you belong with me in my sweet arms."_ He laughed lightly and sighed.

"I love you Gamzee."

"Love you too Karkat."


End file.
